Our Little Secret
by AvisGold128
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to the Wizarding World after being exiled after the war. He bumps into Hermione Granger one night and is determined to make her his. Unfortunately, she's engaged to his best friend Theodore Nott.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic idea was given to me by my friend Wendy. She had this idea and asked me to put it into words. I wanted it to be a one shot but there is no way it could be. I'm estimating this fic to be around 20k words or more.**

* * *

Life wasn't fair.

Draco Malfoy of all people knew this to be true. The war had taken its toll on everyone, especially the Malfoy family. Lucius was sent to Azkaban, while Draco and Narcissa barely escaped a similar sentence. Had Harry Potter not testified on their behalf Draco would have at least served the standard 10 years for having the dark mark.

He hated owing Potter anything, especially since the boy who lived seemed to have everything already. A loving wife, a child on the way, fame, and a clean slate. No one grabbed their children to walk the other way, as if he were the plague. He had a future with a secure job at the ministry, while Draco had been exiled from his very home.

He travelled around for five years, visiting various countries. He met a Greek goddess named Ada who showed him that some beaches were clothing optional, a blonde from Russia named Niki who proved that although it was cold, she could keep them both warm and an Australian whose name he just couldn't remember. She approached him asking if he wanted to see what she had hidden down under. The girls were exotic and beautiful, but never enough.

He longed for someone who was intellectually stimulating, as well as beautiful. He wanted his status in society back to its former glory, but also someone willing to satisfy his sexual appetite.

A pecking at the window pulled him from his lustful thoughts. A large tawny owl with a regal stance stood outside his window.

_A ministry owl_ he thought.

The large owl had begun to peck once more, harder this time, until Draco let him in.

"You're not very patient" Draco sneered. _Great I'm talking to the bloody animals now_ he thought sadly. He hadn't had a decent conversation with a wizard or witch in years. These muggles were driving him bat shit crazy as it is.

After the small letter had been untied from his leg, the owl took flight.

"Even the bloody owls can't stand me." Draco growled out.

Turning his attention once more to the letter he scanned it quickly;

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

We here at the British Ministry of Magic are pleased to inform you that your suspension from the Wizarding world has been served. You may return once more in three days' time.

_Malfoy Manor has been searched with the help of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, and all dark objects have been removed. _

_You will be expected to pay a certain fee, to the Orphans of the Second Wizarding War (OSWW) every year, until further notice. _

_If you choose to refrain from returning to the Wizarding world or perhaps feel our conditions are not necessary, we will confiscate your wand and snap it at our earliest convenience. _

_Thank You, _

_Minister Shacklebolt _

The threat was clear '_return and pay for your crimes, or we'll take away your magic_'.

Draco knew he couldn't stay away from his mother for much longer, and he'd never think of giving up his magical abilities like a disgusting squib.

He was heading back to England.

Fuck why did he do this again?

The air was thick with tension as he walked the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Every sneer, every glare, and every whisper of _death eater scum_ killed him a little more each time. Didn't they care that he was forced into it? Or did they only see his mark?

Lost in thought he didn't even notice a mass of curls coming his way until it was too late. They toppled over each other in a sea of limbs and curses.

He tried to catch his balance and pull the person into his arms to cushion their fall, but the person still ended up on the pavement, their head hitting with a _thud_.

"I'm so sorry m—"He was cut off as eyes the color of chocolate opened and stared back at him. All of the cheesy lines of stars aligning, earth shaking, and bloody birds singing seemed to happen at once. He would later try to blame hormones but in that instant he needed his lips upon hers.

He lowered his head until his lips pressed against hers. The taste of coffee, chocolate, and a unique flavor assaulted his senses as her tongue warily snuck out to taste his lips. He granted her access opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to graze against his. Her hand had traveled up his neck and tangled into his blonde locks, causing him to moan against the stranger and instinctively grind his hips against hers. His beautiful stranger apparently liked that since a soft sight escaped the mouth currently pressed against his.

As if being thrown into cold water, Draco suddenly snapped out of his lust filled trance. He quickly stood, brushing himself off, forgetting to help the stranger off the cold ground.

"Typical Malfoy.." they muttered.

At this Draco's head snapped up and looked at the woman he had practically assaulted.

_Oh Fuck _

He was so fucked.

It was none other than boy wonders side kick, Hermione Granger.

The deep eyes that caused an instant hard-on belonged to the mudblood.

_FUCK_

Hermione began to walk out of the small alley they had crashed into, only to be pulled back by Draco once more.

"Look Malfoy-"

"I'm so sorry-"

They spoke at the same time, making the other blush and chuckle. He nodded his head, allowing her to go first.

"Look Malfoy.. I know you aren't the most…loved-"at this he snorted but she just continued as if she hadn't heard his reaction "Person in the wizarding community right now, but I would like to be the first to re-introduce myself. Hello there I'm Hermione Granger."

She reached her small hand out in offering, hoping he would have had a change of heart in the last five years. She knew he needed a friend right now. Being an outcast was nothing new to Hermione Granger.

He gave her the signature Malfoy smirk and placed his hand against hers in a friendly handshake. Of course being Draco this wasn't enough, and he pulled her closer. His arm instinctively went around her waist as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "You just had your tongue in my mouth Granger, I'd say we are past friendly introductions." Before he could snake his tongue out to lick her like he wanted, she pushed him away lightly.

A small embarrassed smile graced her lips, and her skin became as red as the weasel's hair. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves shall we?" Her teeth biting into her luscious bottom lip, causing Draco to groan.

He nodded, too afraid to speak. Had he opened his mouth he knew the words 'will you please put your tongue back in my mouth' would just come tumbling out.

As he started for the mouth of the alley, he was forcefully pulled back and pushed against the wall. His eyes opened in surprise as her warm mouth pressed against his once more. While the kiss before had been slow and soft, this one was filled with passion and fire. His hand slithered into her hair, tugging it back roughly, before attaching his lips to her neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she groaned before attaching her lips to his once more. He knew they shouldn't be for many reasons. He was still looked down upon and she was the heroic princess, He was scum compared to her. Not to mention the sun was just setting and they were in Diagon bloody Alley.

He wanted to take her against the wall in the dark dank alley. It wasn't the ideal place but Merlin help him, he would do it.

"Draco" she whimpered, breaking the kiss. Her leg had hitched itself around his hip sometime during their snogging, making her skirt rise a little higher. Instinctively the jerked forward causing dual moans to escape their lips, he wasn't sure if a little alley romp would be the wisest choice. They both seemed to be vocal.

"Granger.. tell me to stop and I will." His voice cracked half way through his plead. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to claim her right in this alley. Maybe it was hormones from being alone for so long, sure the exotic witches would scratch an itch, but he had a feeling that Hermione was the cure for whatever this sickness was.

"Don't stop" she whimpered out, her hips still grinding against his. He knew she could feel how hard he was through his clothing. If he wasn't inside her soon he would end up with a mess in his pants, and if that happened, there would be hell to pay.

A loud moan filled his ears once more as he ran his nose over her collarbone and up her slender neck, finally biting her ear teasingly.

Her perfume smelled unlike anything he had come across before, it was uniquely Hermione. Their kisses were frenzied yet full of passion as he lifted her a little higher against the alley wall.

Merlin he needed inside of her.

He reached between them and found her already wet and soaking. With a quickly whispered _Evanesco _the moist garment disappeared, leaving her bare for him.

With a groan he quickly unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop to his knees. Of course, taking pride in being a patiently lover, he rubbed between her wet swollen folds until he found what he was looking for.

He watched her whimper and writhe between him and the cold alley wall. He knew she was close but he wanted to feel her fall apart around him, so with one quick thrust he entered her.

They both took a moment to adjust, she was incredibly tight and he didn't want this to end too soon. He finally had Hermione Granger panting beneath him, and he'd be damned if he let it end in a couple of thrusts like a third year.

He watched her tongue snake out and lick her swollen bottom lip, he couldn't help reaching out and licking it as well.

Unable to stay any longer, he pulled back out of her, causing a moan of loss from her lips, before thrusting inside once more.

Her nails bit into his shoulders, through his expensive clothing. He knew he would save this shirt as a memento, knowing it would smell of their combined scent. He would use the memory of this night to get off in the future that he knew for sure. Nothing beat being inside Granger.

Her moans were getting louder and he was thankful he remembered the silencing spell, or he was sure they would be on the front page of the prophet by morning.

He could feel his climax approaching and let out an embarrassing grunt as he worked her harder against the wall, watching her eyelids open to reveal a glazed expression. He almost let out a small chuckle, until she moved her hips in a circular motion, causing his eyes to roll back. This witch was full of surprises.

"Please Malfoy.._ Please_" she begged, he was unsure of what she was exactly begging for. Whatever it was, he would gladly give it to her.

"Granger" he panted against her, moving at a frantic pace. He was so close and he needed her to finish first or else he would feel like a total cad.

He bent his head attaching his teeth gently over her clothed nipple, causing her to shriek as he gave it a tug. He felt her tighten around his cock and couldn't help the string of profanities that escaped his mouth as he emptied himself inside of her.

Losing the ability to hold them up, he fell to the alley's cold floor. He held her tightly to his chest, lifting her briefly to slip from within her. He could feel her exhausted pants against his throat and knew she would be sore the next day.

He felt her shiver against his body, and finally realized where they were.

"Granger.. we need to get dressed, you're going to freeze to death out here." He whispered against her temple. He had never been this soft and gentle with his other conquests, _what was he doing_?

He felt her nod against him and they helped each other to stand. Their clothing finally pulled and twisted into place sans one pair of sensible white cotton knickers that were nowhere to be seen.

"Well.. that was—"

"When can I –"

They both spoke at the same time, causing their lips to both twist into a grin.

"Can I see you tomorrow night?" He strangled out. He had never dated anyone besides Pansy Parkinson, but he knew that one night with Granger would never be enough. If he had to give up his old ways of being a perpetual bachelor, just to hear her screaming his name again, he would do it.

"Actually.. I have plans, I'm attending the Nott's annual ball." She replied hesitantly .

"Oh!" Draco had forgotten all about that, he and his mother were invited as well, but he never put much thought into it until now. "I'm invited to it as well. I guess we'll see each other there."

Hermione seemed to stiffen at this and gave a quick nod.

"Until then I suppose.." and quickly apparated from the spot before him.

Draco knew he would have her again, and already had started formulating a plan to take her in the Nott's coat closet tomorrow evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's only like 2k words. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner.**

* * *

Few people truly knew the man Draco Malfoy could be. He wasn't his father, and he wasn't truly the mean git that walked the halls of Hogwarts. He enjoyed triple chocolate brownie chunk ice cream, sunny days, and muggle rock music. He could talk your head off about Shakespeare and the Bronte sisters, and truly enjoyed all muggle literature. Only a few people could say they knew this about him. His mother, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott were the only three who came to his mind.

So when Theodore Nott came to Draco and asked if he would be his best man at his wedding, Draco whole heartedly accepted. He was surprised Theo had chosen him over Blaise, since he had never met the bride to be. Theo insisted it was because he was more of a brother than Blaise and the decision was made.

Tonight was the night of Theo's engagement ball and anyone who is anyone was invited. Every pureblood and influential person in Wizarding society would show up and congratulate the happy couple, they would dance, and then head back home drunker than when they arrived. Draco only hoped this evening would end with him buried inside a certain curly headed witch.

She did say she would be making an appearance at the party, and if all went well he would have her on her knees in the cloak closet. The thought alone made him hard and he had to think of Pansy laughing just to calm down.

Taking one last look in the mirror he watched as his reflection smiled and strutted about. He looked fucking fantastic; Granger wouldn't know what hit her.

The party was in full swing when he arrived, the rooms had been enchanted bigger, to hold all of the high society wizards and witches. It was decorated in soft blues and silvers, making the room feel like they were in a fairytale in the clouds. Above him the annoying little fairies were twinkling and giggling, how Nott had managed to curse them into staying put was beyond him.

Scanning the room with his eyes, Draco caught sight of a few people he knew. He was still a pariah among many, but thankfully not among his fellow Slytherin's.

Everyone he came upon greeted him warmly, and shared their condolences. He would nod and tell them his father would be missed. He lied of course, what would they say if they knew he was happy the old snake was gone? That he couldn't torture his mother into submission anymore?

Before he could dwell any further the room seemed to fall into a hush as Mrs. Zabini appeared before everyone, on the small grand staircase leading to the second floor.

"I would like to thank you all on behalf of the late Mr. and Mrs. Nott, I know they would have been proud to stand here tonight and introduce their son Theodore and his bride to be."

The room erupted in applause, and Draco looked around to see if he could find his best mate, and future ball and chain. There were too many people so he returned his attention to Blaise's mother who was still speaking quite animatedly about Theo's parents.

"—I know for a fact they would have loved her, for I've met her on several occasions and have become quite enamored myself. I am pleased to present Mr. Theodore Nott and his lovely fiancée Miss Hermione Granger"

The roar of clapping sounded as if it were under water to Draco. She couldn't have said Granger, anyone else but her. His forehead started to pound from the noise, and his palms became sweaty. He tried to wipe them off on his pants, but felt as if he couldn't move.

The couple came out from a set of enormous double doors, and with her arm linked firmly in his best mates..was Hermione Granger. The girl he had thought about constantly, and spent a better part of yesterday evening inside. He fucked his best friend's fiancée!

What was she doing cheating on Theo? Was this an everyday thing for her? Had the Gryffindor princess become a common slag? He knew it wasn't true by how tight she felt around him—God he had to stop this line of thinking, she was Theo's intended.

Once the applause and noise had died down, and everyone returned to dancing or socializing, Draco made his way towards the young couple. He registered the look of complete shock and fear on Granger's face as he made his way over.

_Good. Let her worry._

She had completely fucked with his head, and other parts of his body, while she was engaged to his best friend.

"Theo! How are you mate?" Draco put on his brightest, friendliest smile, and greeted his old friend with enthusiasm. It wasn't Theo's fault he had chosen an adulterous woman as a fiancée.

"Draco Malfoy, How the hell are ya?" Draco was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug by his best friend. Theo was always one for expressing his feelings and usually it was through physical contact.

"I'm great..great.. I just arrived yesterday evening in fact." He noticed out of the corner of his eye Granger stiffened and tightened her grip on her champagne glass.

"Is that so? How was it, coming back to the land of no sun?" The last he had written to Theo he was on a sandy warm beach in Greece eating exotic fruit, and women.

"It was interesting, quite a warm welcome but I've had warmer." He sneered. Let Granger take that how she wants.

"I'll bet you have" Theo laughed, having no idea he was further insulting his fiancée.

A throat clearing caused the two to face Hermione, who was currently looking unimpressed.

"Oh! You've already met Hermione, but let me introduce you to her as my beautiful fiancée – Hermione Granger" Theo's lips pressed against her cheek as it became red in embarrassment.

"Thank you Theo, and yes Malfoy and I were in the same year as you at Hogwarts. He and Harry always seemed to be at each other." She nervously remarked. Her slender fingers played with the ends of her curls, and her eyes were anywhere but on him.

That just wouldn't do.

"Granger and I were actually supposed to be Head Boy and Head Girl in our seventh year, until the war started that is. Shame really, we could have gotten closer had we actually gone back." He winked in her direction, as her eyes widened.

"That is a shame." Theo actually looked saddened at the fact his best mate and fiancée weren't better friends. If he knew how close they really were he would be beating the shit out of Draco not feeling sympathy.

Hermione cleared her throat once more, and nervously told Theo that she needed to use the ladies room, that she would be right back. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before dismissing himself as well, to see how his other guests were fairing.

Malfoy scanned the room to make sure no one else was watching and proceeded to head towards the first floor restroom.

He caught her as she was leaving, her loose curls with a touch of frizz on the edges, giving her away completely. His arm snaked out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the nearest cloak closet, and magically locked it.

Her look of surprise and fear melted as she saw the platinum hair of her kidnapper.

"How dare you—"she started

"How dare I? How dare YOU. You cheated on Theo. You fucked ME, his best friend, in a dirty alley. I suppose that's where you belong you filthy little—"before he could finish his slur he felt the burning sensation on skin, left behind by her slap.

"Oh God, Malfoy, I'm so—"she was cut off as his lips found hers, rough and punishing. He was angry, rightfully so, and was taking it out on her through their kiss.

He snaked his hands down between them and unbuckled his pants, letting the slacks fall to the floor in a heap at his ankles. His cock sprang forth, and pressed against her thigh; the silk of her dress feeling blissful against it.

"Tell me Granger" he growled out, thrusting against her thigh "Tell me why you let me fuck you yesterday."

"Theo wants to wait until marriage for sex..." she whispered, her hand wrapping around his member "He treats me like a princess, you were there, and I wanted to feel bad just once." She started to pump her hand, causing Draco to close his eyes and moan.

"You don't know what it's like to be treated like a porcelain doll." She stressed, her grip tightening. She dropped to her knees in front of him, taking his length into her mouth. Her curls bobbing as she took him deeper. He was close to finishing, and while the idea of her swallowing was erotic as fuck, he wanted to be inside of her again.

"Turn around" he panted.

She did as he asked, as she turned to face the racks of dark cloaks hanging around her. Flashbacks of Death Eaters surrounding her caused her to momentarily panic, but it was quickly squelched as she felt Malfoy's long fingers pull up her dress.

As he pushed the garment up more and more, he was rewarded with a tantalizing sight. Hermione Granger sans knickers, her slightly tan legs spread open and ready for him.

"Were you expecting to be fucked tonight Granger?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course not!" she sputtered indignantly. "I didn't want panty lines, that dress' material would have shown everything."

He palmed his length as she gave her excuses, he could already see she was so wet it was hitting smeared against her thighs._ So Granger gets off on blowing me_. He thought.

He teased her slit, causing her to whimper each time he hit her clit, before sinking inside of her. He was close from her mouth, and he needed to hurry before Theo became suspicious.

A devious idea for payback came to mind as he quickened his pace. He grabbed ahold of her hips and slapped his hand roughly against her ass. The stinging sensation caused her scream out loud. "That was for hitting me Granger." He grunted as he felt the sensation that comes with climaxing.

"And this" he moaned as he came deep inside of her "is for not telling me you're Theo's fiancée" once he was spent and had gone soft, he removed himself from inside her. He could hear her whimpers of need and although he felt like complete shit, he knew it was for the best. She needed to see he was an asshole, and to not want him.

He wasn't sure he could resist her if she came back for more.

"This is over Granger. Whatever we've done stays between you and me. You will marry Theo, and pop out half-blood brats, and I will go back to shagging everything in sight. This is how it has to be."

He was thankful his voice came out detached; inside he was having a small panic attack at the thought of never seeing her again. He knew he wouldn't be able to fuck another woman anytime soon, but she didn't need to know that. This was for the best.

With a quick _scourgify _Draco and Hermione were both clean and presentable. She had yet to move herself from the floor and her cheeks were wet with tears.

As he leaned down to wipe them from her face, she pushed him back forcefully.

"Don't Touch Me" she cried out, her whole body shaking with sobs she wouldn't release.

As he watched her evacuate the closet he could only feel one thing….regret.


End file.
